A wide variety of devices have been used in the past for cutting or tearing paper. Typically such devices include scissors and knives. In many instances the tool is specially designed for a specific purpose. The present invention comprises such a dedicated tool.
In the manufacture of paper, it is commonly produced in an endless or continuous web. The paper comes wrapped onto a core. When the end user first begins using paper from a roll, several outer layers of paper must be removed. For example, such outer layers may be soiled or damaged.
Often the cores are of substantial material which are suitable for reuse by the paper manufacturer. As the paper is consumed by the end user, it is stripped from the roll. When a relatively few layers remain on the core, the end user or the paper company may strip the paper to effectively clean the core of paper. For many years, a device has been used for this purpose. The device has been made of wood, generally Maple. The wood is approximately 3/8 inch in thickness, has a first edge that is straight and a second edge that follows a sine wave path to provide a sharp, pointed end and an enlarged handle portion. The handle portion tends to be durable and is rarely worn or broken. On the other hand, the sharp, pointed portion is relatively weak and is worn away, splintered, or broken. Various attempts have been made to overcome the problem. One approach has been to use a knife and carve a new sharp end. However, the new end likewise becomes broken, chipped and splintered. Very shortly, there is only a handle remaining, which is not suitable for use in stripping paper from the core. The handle is then discarded and a new device is obtained.
In the present invention, it was discovered that one may provide a stripping device including a handle and a replaceable end portion. However, the application of a removable end portion to such a device is not readily accomplished. Due to the manner in which the device is used, namely, pounding and driving it through the paper layers, a great deal of torque results. It is not uncommon in use to break a tip due to such torque, thus it has not appeared feasible in the past to provide such a tool with a replaceable tip. The present invention overcomes this problem by providing a tongue and groove connection of substantial depth and by having the force transmitted through cooperating shoulders with close tolerances.